The basic arrangement for a fluid power operated clamp is shown in the Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,185 issued Nov. 7, 1972. The present invention represents an improvement in the construction shown in said patent which renders the tool more effective in operation and less costly in manufacture and provides guide mechanism for movements of the clamp arm between release and workpiece securing positions.